


Spelling at Spellementary School

by CozyBelle89



Series: Spellementary School [1]
Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: Foop is really angry, Mrs Powers is biased towards Poof, Other, Poof can't talk, Sammy Sweetsparkle is an idiot, Screenplay/Script Format, Takes place before Season 8, but we knew that already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 06:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16781893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CozyBelle89/pseuds/CozyBelle89
Summary: The kids at Spellementary School learn how to spell a few words.





	Spelling at Spellementary School

Mrs Powers:Hello class.Today we will be learning how to spell a few words.Would anyone like to spell cat?  
Foop:C-A-T.  
Poof:Poof poof poof.  
Mrs Powers:That's right Poof!It's spelled C-A-T.  
Foop:I said it right not him!Why does everyone have to favor my arch nemesis,Poof!!*hits Poof with a hammer*  
Mrs Powers:Alrigth who did that?Foop,was it you?  
Poof:Poof poof!  
Foop:It was Sammy Sweetsparkle!*points to Sammy*  
Sammy:I-I didn't do it.Did I?  
Poof:Poof poof.  
Foop:*grins evilly*Yes you did I SAW YOU DO IT!  
Mrs Powers: Now now Foop calm down.Would anyone like to spell milk?How about you,Sammy?  
Sammy:M-A-L-C  
Foop:It's spelled M-I-L-K you moron!  
Sammy:It is?  
Mrs Powers:Foop's right,Sammy.It2s spelled M-I-L-K.How about you spell dog,Foop?  
Poof:*glares at Foop jealously*  
Foop:This one is so easy even Uncle İdiot could do it.D-O-G  
Mrs Powers:Correct!Poof how about you spell wand?  
Foop:Poof is an utter moron who can't say anytihng besides "poof poof"  
Poof:Poof poof poof poof!  
Mrs Powers:That's right Poof!It's spelled W-A-N-D  
Foop:Oh for evils sake!*hits Poof with a lightning bolt spell*  
Mrs Powers:Alright who did it this time?  
Foop:*grins evilly*It was Sammy Sweetsparkle,Mrs Powers*points to Sammy*  
Sammy:I-I didn't do it I swear!  
Mrs Powers:Hurt Poof one more time Sammy and I will give you detention.Who wants to spell fish?

Poof:Poof po-  
Foop:*Hits him in the back with a hammer*F-I-S-H

Mrs Powers:Correct,Foop!  
Poof:*glares at Foop*  
Foop:*glares back*

Mrs Powers:Who wants to spell book?

Sammy:B-O-O-C

Foop:B-O-O-K

Poof:Poof poof poof poof!

Mrs Powers.That's right Poof!It's B-O-O-K  
*the school bell rings*  
Mrs Powers:You all may leave now  
Foop:CURSE YOU POOF.My father will hear about this!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work in a series and my first work on Ao3.They will get better I promise.Hope you enjoyed it and see you all next time!


End file.
